Comatose
by YukinaTakanashi
Summary: "You'll never be alone because my heart will forever remain with you—I promise." It only took one bad decision. One bad decision for Kanami's life to go horribly wrong, and for the girl she loves to be in potential danger of losing hers... (This is a three-chapter fanfic request from a reader who wishes to remain anonymous.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people! So, I've been so busy with classes at my new Japanese university and all I can say is that I'm dead beat. Classes are from 9:00 AM to 6:45 in the evening. By the time I finish my last class, it's already dark out. Dreading what it's going to be like once winter comes... **

**Anyway, I apologize for not posting another fanfic. I've just been so busy, tired, frustrated, anxious, etc...! Actually, I have four reports that are due in two weeks, so I hope you'll enjoy this fanfic. By the way, it's also a request from one of my readers, who wishes to remain anonymous. Also, it will be a three-chapter fanfic. Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

In a white-washed room that smelled heavily of antiseptics, Kanami mechanically placed a bouquet of flowers in a vase, before turning to the bed next to her. She bit her lip, as she stared with regret at the bed's unconscious occupant.

"I'm back, Hiyori-chan," the Minoseki Toji whispered.

She drew up a chair next to Hiyori, before taking the girl's sickly-pale hand in her own. Kanami recalled the many times she held the Heijou Toji's hand like this. However, unlike those moments of warmth and tenderness, this time...Hiyori's grip was limp and cold.

With tear-filled eyes, Kanami took in the immobile form of her friend with a loving gaze. After a while, the small feeling of desire in her eventually won over, allowing her fingers to hesitantly caress Hiyori's face—something she'd probably never have been allowed to do if the Heijou Toji were awake. With a feather-like touch, Kanami let herself properly appreciate every part of the girl she secretly loved. Hiyori's delicate porcelain skin, the long locks of her beautiful ebony hair, those soft lips the Minoseki Toji dreamt every night of kissing... In sleep, the Heijou Toji looked just as captivating. However, the features Kanami loved most were Hiyori's eyes—those enchanting burgundy orbs. But now...those beautiful eyes were closed. Locked in a state of unconsciousness for who knew how much longer. With a dagger-like pain in her heart, Kanami, at last, let her tears fall.

This was all her fault.

* * *

**Three Months Ago...**

The aradama she and Hiyori had been sent to contain was harder to beat than they'd expected. Initially, only a handful of younger Tojis were ordered by Director Maniwa to take it down. As an aradama of standard-appearance, nobody imagined that the odds of repressing it were low. However, it wasn't long till the mission ended unsuccessfully with many injuries. Of course, when Director Maniwa asked Kanami and Hiyori to finish the job, the Minoseki Toji didn't hesitate to accept it right away. But after at least half an hour of fighting, Kanami was beginning to regret letting her pride turn down Director Maniwa's suggestion for back-up.

Feeling beads of sweat rolling down her aching body, Kanami released the weary gasp she had stuck in her throat. Her hands, which were sore and clammy, struggled to prevent Chidori from slipping out of her grasp. Trying to ignore how her muscles were aching in protest, the Minoseki Toji glared at the beast in front of her as it raised its head, letting out a blood-chilling roar.

Despite the threatening size of the aradama, what concerned the Minoseki Toji the most was the safety of her partner. Shooting a quick glance at Hiyori, Kanami witnessed Hiyori yell in pain as the aradama ripped its claws through her, cutting off her utsushi.

"Hiyori-chan!" Kanami yelled.

"Don't worry about me! Focus!" Hiyori replied back, as she activated her utsushi again with difficulty.

Hurt at seeing her friend in agony, Kanami nodded, turning her attention back to the aradama monster. Hiyori was right; they needed to end this fast. After seeing Hiyori take so many strikes, Kanami knew her friend eventually wouldn't be able to keep up at all.

"Together!" the Minoseki Toji said, before charging at the menacing beast.

In a split second, both Chidori and Kogarasumaru raked against the aradama's huge side, making the monster roar in rage and pain. With its fangs bared and dripping with noro saliva, the aradama turned towards Kanami, raising its huge wings with the intent of crushing her.

"Kanami! Look out!" Hiyori shouted.

The Minoseki Toji's light-brown eyes widened to see the shadow of those terrifying gigantic wings over her. It was too late; she wouldn't be able to dodge in time! It couldn't end here! She couldn't leave Hiyori alone! In desperation, Kanami raised Chidori in the hopes of deflecting the brunt of the hit, even though she knew it was hopeless. However, at the moment she expected to get mangled, Kanami found herself pushed to the side, before toppling a few feet away.

_'What? What happened?'_ she dazedly thought, trying to clear the spots from her eyes.

Then, her heart dropped when her line of vision landed where she just was. Laying sprawled on the ground was Hiyori, unconscious.

"Hiyori-chan!" Kanami cried.

Her cry of despair received no answer, as the crumpled form of Hiyori remained unresponsive. Kanami's thoughts went into overdrive, once she saw the small pool of blood forming underneath the Heijou Toji's head. Sensations of trauma, guilt, and sorrow ripped through her mind—until only one emotion remained.

Rage.

Her vision red, Kanami let out a yell of vengeance raising Chidori once more. Before the aradama could sink its teeth into the Heijou Toji to deal the finishing blow, Kanami already jumped in between them. Her adrenaline fueled by anger, the Minoseki Toji swung her okatana wildly, her only determination being to destroy the monster that dared to hurt her friend.

For Hiyori..._she was going to end this now!_

* * *

**Present Day**

The memories from three months ago still continued to constantly plague Kanami. Even when she wasn't awake, they'd haunt the Minoseki Toji in her sleep. Continually replaying the moment Hiyori took the hit meant for her.

"If all goes well, she should wake within five weeks," Kanami remembered a doctor telling her.

However, five weeks had passed—weeks then turned to months, and still, the Heijou Toji hadn't come out of her coma. Despite the medical staff's reassurances and the consoling words of her friends, Kanami could never forgive herself. She was supposed to have taken that strike to the skull. She was supposed to be in that hospital bed. She was supposed to be trapped in that dark dormant world. Hiyori didn't deserve any of this!

Letting her sorrow torture her heart and mind, Kanami remained sitting in her chair beside the girl she loved, never letting go of the Heijou Toji's hand. Every time she'd visit, she couldn't bear having to leave, her sole wish being to watch over Hiyori, besides her awakening. The brown-haired girl felt as if she left the room for just a second, Hiyori would be snatched away from her forever.

Kanami's attention was so drawn to Hiyori that she, at first, almost didn't hear the soft voice at the door.

"Etou-san?"

With red eyes, the Minoseki Toji turned to see a female nurse, standing at the entrance of the room. The nurse, sensing Kanami's grief, seemed almost reluctant to say what she had to inform the young girl.

"Visiting hours are nearly over, Etou-san," she said.

How much time had passed? Taking a quick glance at the window and seeing how dark it was, the Minoseki Toji realized that she must've sat stock-still for at least a few hours. Kanami didn't even acknowledge the nurse when she left, only turning her attention back to the sleeping ebony-haired girl. When they were on the run, she had made a promise to Hiyori. To protect both her and shoulder at least half of her burden. And once again, she had broken that promise.

"I'm terrible, aren't I?" Kanami sadly laughed, through her tears. "I couldn't save you and let everything fall onto your shoulders again. I'm terrible, I tell you!"

She gulped, before continuing, this time with a determined glint shining in her eyes, "I swear, Hiyori-chan, as long as I live, I'll always be thinking of you, whether here in this room or not. You'll never be alone because my heart will forever remain with you—I promise."

Then, slowly, as if to seal to her vow, the Minoseki Toji softly pressed her lips against Hiyori's cold ones. In the children's books Kanami used to adore when she was younger, the sleeping princesses would always awaken from true love's kiss. However, a perfect fairy story was far from what Kanami's life was like. She knew it was foolish to believe a naïve, childish notion would awaken Hiyori.

Casting one final look at the sleeping beauty before she left, Kanami whispered, "Goodbye, Hiyori-chan."

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I apologize for not writing earlier. There will be two more chapters to this fanfic, which I will post in November and December. See you then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! I've finally been able to write and post Chapter 2 of "Comatose"! It hasn't been easy though. I've been bogged down by work as usual—I'm beginning to worry about if I'll ever have time to write in the far future, once I become a full adult. Writing is one of the very few things I'm passionate about and love to do...maybe I should consider working as a writer of sorts. **

**I've also recently watched the new anime "Hello World" at one of the theatres here in Kyoto. I loved it so much that I went back to watch it again the following week. Lol. Maybe in the future, I'll write some fanfics for "Hello World" too. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_'Kanami...where are you? Kanami?'_

Everything was dark. Not merely dim with shadows; this darkness was a pitch-black one. I could literally see nothing. I didn't like this at all. I preferred being in the broad daylight where enemies were easy to spot and cut down. And though I never revealed it to anyone, I was afraid of the dark. Right now, if I waved my hand in front of my face, I probably wouldn't be able to see it.

Could I even do that? Because no matter how hard I tried, it appeared neither my limbs nor any part of my body could move. Nor could I speak. Were my eyes even open?

To distract my escalating fear, I directed my thoughts to why I was in this state. But even the past memories I had were vague and muddled. It was clear that I'd forgotten about what happened.

_'What is going on? Am I...dead? Kanami...help...'_

"Hiyori-chan? Hiyori-chan! Please wake up!"

At the sound of that unmistakable voice, my heart leaped into my throat. Joy, desperation, and relief overwhelmed me, as I struggled to speak, to move, to do anything. Anything that'd calm down Kanami's concern and let her know I could hear her.

_'Kanami! Kanami!'_ I tried to scream back.

However, it was hopeless. I was clearly stuck in an unconscious state. The persistent ache to let Kanami know I was alright refused to leave me, after hearing the pain in her voice. My ears could only be tortured listening to her distressed cries for me to awaken.

"Don't worry, Hiyori-chan," I heard Kanami sob. "I'm here. Help will come."

* * *

The time that passed by later was a bit of a confusion to me. However, judging by the voices and sounds I could still hear, I guessed that I must have been taken to a hospital. Eventually, I learned that I was in a coma after taking a brutal hit to the head. Traumatic brain injury, apparently. How long was I going to remain like this? Remain trapped in an immobile condition with nothing to do, but think and listen to the world around me?

"If all goes well, she should wake within five weeks," I had heard a doctor say.

Five weeks?! Although I was initially annoyed that I'd have to listen to the irritating non-stop beeps of the monitors I was hooked up to, the thought that I'd eventually awaken reassured me. I guessed the long wait would be worth it once I was up and about again. If it meant being reunited with Kanami and the rest of our friends in the end, I was willing to wait.

Only...I didn't waken.

"Why hasn't she?" I heard Kanami demand once.

"Mm...many possible reasons," was the reply. "It could just be another day or two. We're doing the best we can, Etou-san. She won't remain like this forever, I can assure you."

When I heard the door slide closed, I assumed they'd left. However, my ears perked up when I heard a chair being pulled beside me.

"Hiyori-chan, don't leave me. I need you..."

* * *

Time continued to drag on. I'd long given up trying to keep track of the days. Would I never be able to talk to my friends again? To have to hear their voices, but not be able to spend time with them or tell them how much I truly cherished them... For me, there was no greater misery. They visited as often as they could, telling me stories of the aradama they'd fight, the horrors of upcoming exams, and other events I wished I could share with them. Though as much they'd relate to me, the sadness I could always hear in their voices made it clear they did not think I was going to make it. I honestly didn't think so either.

Was I really going to remain in this coma? Be forever stuck in this darkness until death? Just the thought made me want to cry, but of course, I couldn't even do that.

I hated this. Why? Why did we all have to be Tojis? Why couldn't we have just been a normal group of girls without any fears of aradama? Laughing together, sharing the same dreams, crying over stupid stuff and then comforting each other...I wanted to share all of that with them. Instead, I had to be immobilized in bed.

_'Am I going to die with regrets like Mother...?'_

* * *

On another day that I believed would be boring, my friends visited me again. Only this time, they didn't come in together, but solemnly one-by-one. And just by the words they said to me, I knew that what they were telling me weren't their usual recounts about life in general, but private closure meant only for me.

The first to enter was Mai and when she spoke, it was in such a quiet tone that I had to strain my ears to hear her properly.

"Hello, Hiyori-chan," she said. "If you can hear me, I hope you're okay."

_'Seriously? I'm literally stuck in a coma and you think I'm okay?'_

"I know it isn't optimistic to be thinking this, but all of us wanted to tell you a few important things in case..."

_'Yeah, I know. I don't blame you.'_

"I'm sure you understand, Hiyori-chan. So, I just wanted to say...thank you. Thank you for taking care of Kanami-chan when I couldn't. I admit I was a bit jealous of you because Kanami-chan always seemed to want to be with you ever since we first met. Maybe I still am, I don't know."

_'I know you're just as important to Kanami too, Mai.'_

Why wouldn't she be? Kanami had known Mai far longer than she'd known me. If somebody was closer to Kanami than anyone else, Mai would definitely be that person. And yet...some gnarled feeling in my heart hated that idea. I didn't know why.

"As I've said before, Hiyori-chan, I truly thank you. I know it may sound strange, but you are the only person who can fully stand beside Kanami-chan. As for me...I can only stand behind her as support."

_'What?'_

"Kanami-chan and I care for each very much, of course. Even so, there are many things about her I am not meant to understand. Only you can do that, Hiyori-chan."

Then, with a slight sob, she added, "That is why...you have to live."

Just what did she mean by that? I couldn't fully grasp it and desperately hoped that the next person would be Kanami.

"Hello, Hiyori," I heard Sayaka say.

If I could, I'd have sighed from impatience. I needed to hear Kanami's voice!

"You probably want to hear Kanami, don't you?"

_'Am I really that obvious, even in unconsciousness?'_

"Even though I'm not very good at observing this sort of stuff, even I could tell you and Kanami share a special bond, Hiyori. When Tagitsuhime absorbed you, all of us were very devastated, you know. That's why I want to say something in case I miss the chance like before. Even if you can't hear me, I want to get this feeling off my chest.

"I know we don't share the same connection as you do with Kanami, but you are an important friend to me, Hiyori. Life wouldn't be the same without you and even now, it isn't. We miss you very much, Hiyori."

_'I miss you guys too.'_

"But...I think Kanami misses you the most. I'm sure the rest of the girls can't see it, but Kanami is...a very lonely person."

_'Lonely?'_

"I told her once a long time ago that she stands in a distant place...and she still does. Being strong can lead to a lonely existence, you know. Even after Tagitsuhime absorbed you, she refused to show her true feelings. Taking on mission after mission and working herself tirelessly to distract her pain... And now after this, she has continued to do the same."

_'Is this talk supposed to make me feel better?'_ I thought, sarcastically.

Sayaka went on, "I could see that she's been through things that she cannot tell anyone. Not even the rest of us. Only you can understand her, Hiyori-chan. So please, stay beside her."

And with that, she quietly left, leaving me to ponder over her words. Was I really that special to Kanami? A mysterious warmth spread throughout my body and I was sure that if I was conscious, I'd have had a slight blush on my cheeks.

My next visitor was Ellen. In contrast to Mai, who was weepy, and Sayaka, who spoke plainly, Ellen had a chirpy tone in her voice.

"Hello, Hiyoyon!"

_'She can't possibly be cheerful at seeing me like this, can she?!'_

"Don't worry—it's not as though I'm glad that you're now a Sleeping Beauty. I just want to sound as happy as possible to lift your spirits!"

_'Thank goodness.'_

"Although I am sad and sorry that you have to go through this terrible condition, I just want you to know that you're not alone, Hiyoyon. We'll all get through this together until you wake up. I told everyone that we'll all celebrate with your favourite mint-chocolate ice cream when that day comes. Kaoru didn't seem to like that idea though."

_'I'm sure she didn't.'_

"Which reminds me that lately, Kanamin has been overeating on mint-chocolate. She's been buying cookies, ice cream, flavoured-drinks—anything really! Well, Mai-Mai told her to stop eating too much because she said it wasn't healthy. I was surprised though because Kanamin still thinks it tastes like toothpaste."

_'It's not toothpaste!'_

Ellen giggled, as though she sensed my irritation, before adding in a serious tone, "It's concerning though, Hiyoyon. I think Kanamin hasn't been eating properly. I don't want you to worry but...she's been showing a lot of bulimic behavior lately."

_'How can that_ not _make me worry?!'_

Kanami showing signs of bulimia?! This couldn't possibly be because of me, could it? If Kanami was indeed overeating, then this was all my fault! Was she in a dark world of depression because of my coma? Why couldn't I just awaken, so I could ease her suffering?! I need to wake up!

"So, please wake up, Hiyoyon, okay? For Kanamin's sake."

_'Please let the next person be Kanami! God, please, let it be Kanami!'_

"Hey, flat-chested twit."

_'Damn it. Why the pink-haired brat?'_

"I'm gonna be frank right now. I know it seems hopeless, but you need to endure. Don't give up, okay? Not like last time with the whole Tagitsuhime incident. You may not be able to hear me right now, but you have to survive this. None of this wanting to die and all that, like the walking pity-party you sometimes are. You know, occasionally, I wonder whether you are secretly a masochist."

I wished I could roll my eyes. Well, at least, she was being honest.

Then, in a tone I could only describe as kinky, Kaoru added, "I wonder whether Kanami would enjoy that. You may be strong, but I think Kanami would take charge on top of the bedsheets."

_'Da hell is that supposed to mean?!'_

"I mean, let's be honest, everyone knows you have the hots for that sword-geek."

_'Do not!'_

"Don't bother denying it, pancake-chest. I mean, it's so friggin' obvious. The way you'd ogle at her and rip her clothes off in your mind..."

_'I don't!'_

"The way you'd blush once she'd notice..."

_'Stop...'_

"And the expression you'd always have whenever she was around—people would think you were high on drugs."

_'Shut up...'_

"I also bet whenever you two would hold hands, you'd secretly wish she could hold you—I don't know...somewhere else. Heh heh."

_'WHERE IS THIS CONVERSATION GOING?!'_

"Look, my point is I know you sincerely care for that girl. That's why you took that hit for her, right? You just want her to be happy and live life freely. But honestly, right now, she's only going downhill. So, wake up, okay? That way...you can be happy together."

_'Kaoru...'_

"Anyway, I should probably go, so that she can have her alone time with you."

_'Finally! Kanami...I will finally be able to hear your voice...'_

When the girl I most ardently waited for came into the room, she didn't speak right away. Out of all my friends, only Kanami came every day. Even if it was just for a few quick minutes, she would sit beside me and talk. Say words that meant so much to me... Her joys and sorrows—I kept every single one close to my heart.

However, this time, Kanami said nothing. Not even a simple "hello". I couldn't help being unnerved about this. I could hear a bit of rustling next to me and habit told me in my mind that she'd given me a fresh bouquet of flowers. By now, I could recognize every sound I'd hear.

The familiar scraping on the floor made me aware that she drew up her usual chair beside me. However, that was not the sound I wished for. I needed to hear her voice! And then, at last...after what agonizingly felt like forever, my wish was granted.

"I'm back, Hiyori-chan."

* * *

**A/N: As I'm sure you could tell, this chapter was told from Hiyori's point-of-view. I wanted to try out writing in First-Person POV, since I've never done it before. It's also part of the beginning of the previous chapter, in case if you didn't know. The next chapter will be posted in December and takes place after the first chapter. See you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the last chapter of "Comatose" and I hope you've enjoyed this fanfic. With Christmas approaching, I have been so busy with not just schoolwork, but also buying presents and sending them to my relatives and friends back in Canada. Goodbye, credit card savings...**

**Oh, also, this chapter takes place sometime after Chapter 1.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"Saddening to die at such a young age."

"And such a healthy girl she was too..."

_'I'm not dead!' _Hiyori wished she could scream back.

Yet, her mouth refused to move. She could only watch helplessly as the people surrounding her coffin each said their goodbyes. Among them were her five friends, all respectfully dressed in black. However, Kanami's face was covered with a black veil—not merely a sheer one, but one that completely hid her face. Somehow, that was the most terrifying thing of all. The light-brown eyes she fell in love with, the smile that always cheered her up... Hiyori wanted to see them one last time.

Then, a faint chuckle came from underneath Kanami's veil, before the Minoseki Toji lifted it up. Burgundy eyes met glowing orange ones, as Hiyori screamed.

"Join your mother in Hell," Tagitsuhime said with a cruel grin, before shoving Hiyori's coffin into the cremation chamber.

_'No! No! NO!'_

The heat was unbearable to the Heijou Toji, as flames licked all around her. Struggling vainly to move her limbs, sweat slid down Hiyori's brow like drops of blood. The longer she remained in there, the hotter it became and every breath she took was agonizing, sending jolts of pain through her lungs. Hiyori tried to cry out, but the smoke kept filling her mouth, making it even harder to breathe.

The last thing she heard was Tagitsuhime's taunting cackle.

* * *

"NNNOOOOO!"

Hiyori shot up from her bed, screaming. The heart rate monitor she was hooked up to started beeping madly, as her heart pounded against her chest.

_'It was just a dream, Hiyori. You're not dead. Tagitsuhime is,'_ the Heijou Toji reassured herself. _'You're fine. You're awake. Wait...I'm awake!'_

Hiyori didn't have much time to comprehend this sudden realization because the door slid open a few seconds later. The familiar sight of her visitor instantly made tears of joy start spilling down Hiyori's eyes.

"Kanami!"

The flowers that were in the Minoseki Toji's hands dropped to the floor, as the blood drained from her face. Clutching her chest, which was tight with pain from her racing heart, Kanami's face altered into an expression that could only be described as disbelief. Hiyori herself couldn't believe this was happening. For a moment, neither of them moved, only intensely staring at each other. However, it was the sight of tears poking from Hiyori's eyes that finally broke the emotional dam in Kanami.

"Hiyori-chan!" Kanami cried, throwing her arms around the Heijou Toji. "Hiyori-chan! Hiyori-chan!"

Misty-eyed as well, Hiyori slowly hugged the brown-haired girl in return. "Kanami..."

Her tears flowing freely, Kanami choked as sobs made their way up her throat. She never thought she'd see Hiyori open her eyes again. The sight of the enchanting burgundy orbs she loved overwhelmed Kanami, her emotions overpowering her judgement. They had been separated for too long... Without hesitation, the Minoseki Toji pressed her lips against Hiyori's, trusting her actions to reveal her feelings. Unlike the last time, the raven-haired beauty's lips were warm and filled Kanami's body with unnatural heat.

_'Hiyori-chan...' _Tears of relief continued to spill from the Minoseki Toji's eyes as she let herself treasure the rare moment of tenderness.

At the intimate touch of their lips connecting, Hiyori's eyes widened at first, her mind once more overwhelmed with emotions. But the softness of Kanami's kiss allowed Hiyori to relax, responding in kind by gently pulling the Minoseki Toji closer to her.

However, the magic of the moment was interrupted at the sound of something falling to the ground. Startled, the two lovebirds broke away from each other to see a doctor standing at the doorway. Judging by his shocked expression and the clipboard and pen at his feet, Hiyori guessed that he must've walked in on their make-out session and dropped his things in surprise. A pink hue started to form on all three of their faces.

Trying to ignore the burning of her cheeks, Kanami turned back to an equally-embarrassed Hiyori. "Let's continue this later."

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Hiyori asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll see," Kanami giggled, barely able to keep her excitement.

Keeping a steady pace, the Minoseki Toji cautiously pushed Hiyori's wheelchair through the hospital hallways. The raven-haired beauty stared at Kanami's perky grin for a few minutes, before leaning back, her eyebrows creased with concern. During her coma, Hiyori heard many worrying things about the Minoseki Toji, both from their friends and Kanami herself. Shaking her head slightly, the Heijou Toji internally told herself not to dwell on it. They could discuss that stuff at a more appropriate time. Right now, Kanami was all sunshine and rainbows—and seeing the bright, smiling face of the girl she loved was more than Hiyori could ever ask for.

After making another turn, Kanami eventually wheeled the Heijou Toji into a small lounge room. Hiyori just had time to shield her face, before streamers and confetti got thrown her way.

"SURPRISE!"

Removing her hands, Hiyori was greeted with the eager faces of her friends. Only Kaoru's smile looked slightly crimped. The ebony-haired Toji could immediately tell why due to the ill-fitting clothes she was wearing. Hiyori raised an eyebrow once she saw that the rest of her friends were also strangely dressed.

"What's going on here?" Hiyori asked, gesturing with a wave of her hand at Mai and Ellen's maid outfits and Sayaka and Kaoru's butler uniforms.

"Seriously? Not even a 'hello' or 'glad to see you guys again'?" the pink-haired loli snorted.

Ellen took charge of explaining right away. "This is all for you, Hiyoyon! A 'we're-so-glad-you're-alive-and-now-a-couple-with-Kanamin' party! Well, not a party really, since we'll be serving you and Kanamin."

"It's a—date," Sayaka added with a blank expression, as though she wasn't used to saying the phrase.

With the same raised eyebrow, Hiyori turned around to Kanami for an explanation. The Minoseki Toji sweatdropped slightly, before rubbing the back of her neck. Awkwardness was plastered on her face as a blush.

"Sorry, Hiyori-chan...but they insisted on doing this," Kanami said.

"Kaoru and I thought of the idea," Ellen said, beaming.

"Can't have a first date without a crew of private service staff, can you?" Kaoru smirked.

She turned her head to share a mischievous look with Nene, who was perched on her shoulder and wearing a black bow around his neck. "We just want to help."

Hiyori, who could read their shared glance all too well, internally growled, _'More like you just want to be a third-wheel.'_

"But what we all really wanted was to see you awake and well, Hiyori-chan," Mai said, with a pointed look at Kaoru and Nene. "We promise we will give you and Kanami-chan your own private time."

"Don't worry, Hiyoyon!" Ellen said, taking Hiyori's wheelchair and pushing it to the table. "We've got this."

_'I'm honestly worried already...'_

* * *

"What would mademoiselle like to drink?" Kaoru asked, in a terrible French accent.

She adjusted the fake black mustache underneath her nose. "We have le thé glacé, le jus d'orange, le café, and l'eau."

Hiyori rolled her eyes, before answering, "Iced tea."

"Very good, mademoiselle," Kaoru said, as she wrote down the order before addressing Kanami. "And you?"

"Orange juice please, Kaoru-chan!"

Jerking her chin a little, the pink-haired loli signalled to her blonde partner, who stood at attention beside the vending machine. A few inserted coins later, two bottles of iced tea and orange juice were placed in front of the two lovebirds.

While Ellen, Kaoru, and Nene were very pleased so far, Mai and Sayaka could tell just by looking at Hiyori's face that she was far from fully enjoying herself. As appreciative as she was for how much her friends wanted to help, the Heijou Toji secretly wanted some alone time with Kanami.

"A dinner is not complete without the entrées themselves," Ellen said, bringing out some packaged sandwiches from a large bento box. "And of course, the dessert! Mai-Mai, the cake box, if you please."

Hiyori's mood was brightened a little at the sight of the mint-chocolate cake Mai put on the table. She thought that after this, her friends would finally give her and Kanami some privacy.

How very wrong she was.

Evidently, Ellen and Kaoru wanted to set the right mood perfectly. This included turning off the lights, placing fake candles on the table, playing romantic French music on a little stereo... Hiyori didn't know when it would end.

Sayaka asked hesitantly, "Um...Ellen, Kaoru, isn't this a bit much?"

Taking the hint, Mai couldn't stand by and watch any longer. "Everyone, I think this is enough. We need to give Kanami-chan and Hiyori-chan their private time."

Kaoru and Nene immediately let out sounds of complaint. The pink-haired loli whined, "But we were just getting to the good part..."

However, the swift pointed look from Mai made her grudgingly leave the lounge. At the sound of the door sliding closed, both Kanami and Hiyori let out a simultaneous sigh of relief. Even Kanami, who was so eager at the beginning, had been starting to have second thoughts about allowing her friends to help out.

However, in the awkward silence that followed, the Minoseki Toji began wishing Kaoru would pop her head back in the room again. What Hiyori was oblivious to was that Kanami actually agreed to her friends' request to give herself time to collect her thoughts. And right now, Kanami still wasn't sure whether she was ready to talk with Hiyori yet. Passing a tongue over dry lips, the Minoseki Toji tried to think up ways to stall for more time.

"It's quite cold out there, isn't it?" Kanami innocently commented, looking out the window.

The raven-haired beauty raised an eyebrow. "It's summer."

"R-Right!" Kanami stammered. "I-I meant in here. In this room. Cause of the air-conditioning, you know."

Hiyori immediately sensed something was off. The jittery atmosphere around Kanami was plain to see. The Minoseki Toji's eyes darted everywhere until they rested on some blankets lying on top of the couch.

Grabbing them, she said, "Here. You'll feel better with these!"

"Kanami, there's no need—!"

Seconds later, Hiyori was tightly wrapped like a burrito, her face being the only part of her visible. A sigh of annoyance left the Heijou Toji's mouth.

"How about some water? If you're still thirsty, that is..."

"Kanami..."

"Or if you're dizzy, maybe I can get an ice pack?"

"Kanami..."

"I just want to help you get better, Hiyori-chan. I mean, with everything going on, you—"

"Kanami!"

The Heijou Toji's sudden outburst made Kanami pause, her eyes not turned towards Hiyori but at the door. With a sigh, Hiyori struggled to untangle her body out of the blankets, before wheeling herself so that she was beside Kanami.

"Kanami, why won't you tell me how you really feel?"

The brown-haired girl remained silent.

"All of this...the 'party-date' and now you rambling on about stuff," Hiyori began, "I know what you're doing, Kanami. So tell me, why are you trying to hold off for time?"

"I just want you to get better, Hiyori-chan," Kanami said, still not looking at the raven-haired beauty. "Everyone does."

"Why do I believe that's only half of the truth?" Hiyori asked.

When the brown-haired girl didn't answer, Hiyori took Kanami's hand in hers. The Minoseki Toji flinched a little at the contact but gently squeezed back.

"Kanami..."

"...don't...it..."

"What?"

"I don't want to hear it," Kanami gulped.

Hiyori's eyebrows creased in concern at the wavering sound of Kanami's voice. "Kanami, what are you talking about?"

"I heard what the doctor said," the Minoseki Toji said, at last. "I was standing outside the room when he told you. You...can't be a Toji anymore."

"Kanami, is that what makes you upset? Just because I won't be physically able to be a Toji?" Hiyori asked, incredulously.

Wiping her eyes with her uniform sleeve, Kanami sniffed, "It's my fault you can't be one. We won't be able to go on missions together. We won't be able to spar with each other. Hiyori-chan, I broke my promise again and because of it...you can't be with me. That's what you want to tell me, right?"

"What?!" Hiyori exclaimed. "Kanami, what on Earth made you assume that?!"

Firmly pulling Kanami's hand, Hiyori made the Minoseki Toji bend down so that they were eye-level. In the raven-haired Toji's burgundy eyes, Kanami could see seriousness and love that couldn't be swayed.

"First of all, Kanami, none of this is your fault. So please stop blaming yourself for something that happened in the past. Second, I took that hit for you because I love you on levels that can't be explained," Hiyori said. "And last of all, what I did want to tell you was about something that happened while I was out."

"What...are you talking about?" Kanami asked, her eyes widening slightly from fear.

"Kanami, when I was in a coma, I could hear everything. Everything and everyone."

"W-What? You could...hear everything?"

Hiyori could tell by the hesitation in Kanami's voice that she was afraid. Afraid of being ridiculed. Afraid of being turned down. Afraid of being hated. With a loving gaze, the ebony-haired girl cupped Kanami's cheek and the warmth from her palm slightly eased the Minoseki Toji's fear.

"Everything. And I'm thankful that I did," Hiyori said, with a smile. "I was able to learn so much from you and other girls—your joys, your sorrows, and what you all truly thought of me."

"Hiyori-chan..."

Kanami's voice wavered, as she kept her gaze locked on Hiyori. In the Minoseki Toji's eyes, Hiyori could see adoration, but also still the same heavy guilt.

"I'm sorry," Kanami choked. "I'm sorry for—"

"Kanami."

The firm tone Hiyori had caused the Minoseki Toji to pause mid-sentence. Softly brushing her lips against Kanami's, the raven-haired beauty whispered two words.

"Thank you."

Tears teetered at the corners of Kanami's eyes, as her fears were lifted at the sight of Hiyori's beautiful smile. It would be okay. The Minoseki Toji had the reassurance she needed; Hiyori didn't hate her. And if the girl she loved didn't blame her, Kanami could forgive herself. Things would move on with time.

Gathering her courage, the brown-haired girl lifted Hiyori's chin with her hand before reconnecting their lips again. Both girls were shy at first, unsure about what boundaries the other had. Eventually, Kanami's desires won over her and she deepened the kiss, making it more passionate and tinged with lust.

"I promised that I would always protect you..." Kanami began, when they broke away at last, panting for air.

Then with a determined glint in her light-brown eyes, she added, "...and I'll keep that promise from this day forward!"

"Kanami?"

Clasping both of Hiyori's hands in her own, Kanami vowed, "You won't be alone, Hiyori-chan. I refuse to allow that. So that's why...I'll retire from my career as a Toji."

Out of all the things the raven-haired beauty expected Kanami to say, _that _was not on the list. At first, Hiyori thought she was hearing things. There could be no way Kanami wanted that! The Minoseki Toji loved kenjutsu so much—Hiyori couldn't possibly let the girl she loved make such a big sacrifice just for her.

"Kanami, you can't do that!" Hiyori protested. "You love kenjutsu so much. If you retire then—"

"I'll have more time to take care of you," Kanami finished. "Just like before, when I first ran away with you, I know our future will also have its own fair share of hardships."

"Kanami..." Hiyori's cheeks were a scarlet red that the Minoseki Toji's sudden confession. "I'm appreciative of this, but I'm not sure I can accept it."

"Why not?" Kanami asked, with a slight frown.

She nervously laughed before trying to joke, "If it's because you are unsure about me taking care of you, I swear the 'party-date' is not how I usually tend to an unwell person."

Her attempt at lightening the mood did not make Hiyori's troubled expression disappear. "Suppose you regret your decision? The future is always changing and...you deserve better than a disabled burden like me."

"That's where you're wrong," Kanami said. "I've always wanted you, Hiyori-chan, disabled or not."

She touched foreheads with the raven-haired girl, closing her eyes with a peaceful smile on her face. "Even though you may not believe it, I wish to spend my entire life with you. We'll become closer than ever, get married, live together till the end of our days...I want you by my side the entire time. I love you, Hiyori-chan...and I know you love me too."

The emotional tears in Hiyori's eyes were all the confirmation the Minoseki Toji needed. Placing a hand on the armrest of Hiyori's wheelchair, Kanami closed the gap between them. They could both hear the not-so-quiet whispers from the door, but they paid no heed to them. They had each other now and that was all that truly mattered.

"Promise you'll stay with me?" Hiyori whispered.

"Always," Kanami vowed, before softly kissing the ebony-haired girl's lips once more, ignorant to their giggling friends peeping behind the door.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed my fanfic, "Comatose"! I might write a new fanfic in January if I have time. However, I have three research papers due during that month, so I'm not sure. I have plans for another huge writing project, so definitely when I return to Canada, I'll start on it! Until next time friends!**


End file.
